deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshiro vs Monkey D. Luffy
Kenshiro vs Monkey D. Luffy is upcoming episode of ,upcoming Kazamamishima what-if? death battle Description Hokuto No Ken vs One Piece! can the captain of straw hat pirates kills the man with seven scars? Interlude Boomstick: well, in the anime, each and every character had their own iconic attack, like Goku kamehameha, Naruto Rasengan, Yusuke Spirits Gun and more. but, what if the iconic attack is just a barrage punch with awesome serious damage! Wiz: indeed, these two characters iconic attacks are just based on barrage punch! Boomstick: actually, there are many character with barrage punch as an iconic attack, but, for today, we choose the awesome guy, like Kenshiro, the man with seven scar Wiz: and Luffy, the captain of straw hat pirates Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Kenshiro Wiz: land of Ashura, is a land when a powerful Martial Artist were born. not to mention, all of the Assassination arts such Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken was coming from the land. Boomstick: and there is a man who also born in that country and his name is Kenshiro, the ultimate Badasses of Martial Artist. Wiz: Kenshiro was born in 197X, with no known about his Parents. that time, Jukei sent baby Kenshiro flee from the land along with Raoh and Toki who later become his adoptived brother. Boomstick: after they arrived in the mainland, these three meet Ryuken, the current successor of Hokuto Shinken, and Ryuken named the baby itself, Kenshiro. Wiz: well, the only reason why Ryuken give that name because the name was after by his uncle, who also share the similar name, and Big Dipper-sharped birthmark. Boomstick: since that, Ryuken teach Kenshiro the one of the assassination art, Hokuto Shinken. Wiz: Hokuto Shinken is an art that coming 1800 years ago in China, yet, it was born around the Yellow Turban Rebellion happened. while the emperor itself has been assassinated, the land turn into a chaos, and eventually fell apart into Three Kingdom era, Overtime, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms saw Hokuto Shinken undergo a schism. while Hokuto Soka Ken served Cao Cao, Hokuto Sonka ken and Hokuto Ryuka Ken were served both Sun Quan and Liu Bei. in the end, it was Hokuto Soka Ken that become a definition of Hokuto Shinken. Boomstick: oh well, it's Dynasty Warriors all over again. Wiz: as the successor of Hokuto Shinken itself, Kenshiro oftenly focused focused into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the 708 Keiraku Hiko or it means Pressure Points in human body. so, Kenshiro based fighting style was actually pressure point combat. Boomstick: unlike normal pressure point combat, Hokuto Shinken is a pressure point combat that can killed you with one shot, and make your stuff explode. Wiz: and it's not only capable with one shot an enemies, but, it also useful for medical stuff, such as restoring the psychologycal and physical wounds, it can also restoring Memmory, eyesight and voices despite the true nature of Hokuto Shinken as an assassination arts. Boomstick: Kenshiro had done a lot of stuff with Hokuto Shinken, he can strike someone even in the tiny ones. oh and yeah, he can kill you with his two fingers only. Wiz: and he can also use Tenryu Kokyu Ho. a breathing technique where Kenshiro would utilize his body capacity to 100% resulting with him gaining superhuman strength and his leather jacket tearing apart. Boomstick: and each everytime that Kenshiro tearing his Jacket, somehow he always get the new one and tearing up again and another one and another one and another shitload Jacket that he needs to tear apart. maybe he buy it from the store? Wiz: I don't know Boomstick: well, anyway, Kenshiro can throw 50 punches within 3 seconds, strong enough to lift the steel, and he can even read and memorize the opponents moveset after seeing it once and even replicated it. not to mention, Kenshiro can memorize 5000 words after he read it once. Wiz: during his battle against Raoh, he was able achieve Muso Tensei/Nil-Through Rebirth. at the state, he can commune with the souls of fallen rival, not only duplicating his fallen rival technique, but also, prevented him get harm by any physical attacks. Boomstick: even though with Muso Tensei, Kenshiro wasn't invincible at first. during his fight against Kaioh, Kaioh was able to negated the Muso Tensei, but after he learned the secret of Hokuto Soke, he perfected the Technique and he become invincible. Kenshiro: Muda da! Hokuto Shinken wa muteki da! Wiz: Kenshiro had done a lot of many things during his journey. he was able to fought, thugs, barbarians, giants and a legions of trained warriors without tired, and yet, he was able to spend the entire three weeks without sleeping. Boomstick: wait a sec, so, he's Basically Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee and Jesus Combine? is that even real? Wiz: of course it is, Boomstick. in fact, in Fist Of The North Star, there is a man who called himself the Kung Fu Jesus and Kenshiro is stronger than him. hell, he can even fired the Jesus palm from his hand. and that's confirm to be canon! Boomstick: still.. he is a man of legend. just.... Don't make him pissed or he will come after you and Kill you! Kenshiro: you are already dead! Monkey D. Luffy Fight! Results Trivia Polls Who would you be rooting for? Kenshiro Luffy who would win in this fight? Kenshiro Luffy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Gogeta46power Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years